The Magician's Puppet
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Isaak shows his favorite prodigy the Puppeteer just who really holds the stings, and Dietrich doesn't mind at all.


AuthorsNote: A joint production (production??) between myself and Neheon.

l

l

l

Who really knew how the argument had started. For that matter, it wasn't even really a full blown argument, as much as it was a bantering. Two of Rozenkruez's most deadly members sat in the same room, exchanging thinly veiled threats and taunts. Well, Isaak sat. Dietrich stood with his arms crossed, a mischievous smile on his youthful face. The room was dimly lit with candles and low burning oil lamps, but the Terran had little trouble making out the imposing figure of his Methuselah mentor, even in the shadows that he was. Isaak's voice was smooth and low, collected and calm even as he frowned.

"Yes, I see it. You look like you're doing something naughty. Or have been doing something naughty." He remarked on the brunette's expression.

"I think it is the first of those options." Dietrich nearly chirped, only smiling more as he set one hand on his hip instead, shifting his weight.

"Naughty Terran."

"Doesn't that go without saying, sir?"

"...I suppose it does." He might have well said 'touche'. The tip of his lit cigarillo swished across the air as he moved his hand in a gesture of defeat. Dietrich watched the trail it gave, giving a chuckle. His mentor's next comment was rather expected, smoke trailing from his lips as he spoke, "You do know that naughty Terrans get punished, right?" He asked. The Puppeteer nodded his head, but spoke differently,

"Well, let's assume I don't... How would you punish me sir?" He asked, hazel eyes amused and full of interest in the other's response.

"Well, I would have no choice but to punish you like the Terran punish their little prodigies..." The cigarillo was extinguished in the tray as the dark-haired Methuselah stood fluidly. He took the few steps that separated him from the youth, tilting his chin up with his finger. His voice was a liquid honey, "Over their knee, to slap their bare backsides with merciless strokes of their hand... if they're lucky."

"Lucky..." Dietrich purred softly, his head leaning in towards the Magician. "You should know by now I am the unlucky sort. Mmn... It is a fitting punishment, I would say Meister, no doubts about that..." He paused yet again to stand back from the other. "But I suppose it should wait for another time. I do have things to do after all..." His voice trailed off as he moved to leave the other's direct presence.

"How presumptuous. You think you have a choice...?" Isaak countered, gripping his chin. "Whatever little game you're playing at, it can wait... Or do I... have to hold you down?" He asked. Eyes began to open from the shadows in the room, dark shapes shifting. "I know you're not going to be so rude to me, now are you, Diet? Not after I lent you those bodies for your little toys..." Voice was still light, but the brunette knew better. He paused a bit, biting his bottom lip. Oh...why did he always have a point? Then again there wasn't a time when his master wasn't right.

"True, so very true...and I know better then to have you hold me down, it only makes the punishment worse." He managed to say calmly as he his hands moved to his tie, loosening it before he slipped it off.

"No one said I _had_ to punish you, you little brat. I just asked if you had been naughty. Your the one that said that you were." Isaak smiled all too calmly, shrugging. "When my little prodigy smiles like that, I know he has been up to something, that's all... You have this nasty little habit of disregarding my kind, even though you aim to help us, you see... So I never know what you've been up to." What he spoke of was the treatment of Radu, and any other Methuselah that the youth came across whom he had authority over. Unlike most humans who used the Orden, Diet seemed to dislike giving respect towards the longer lived of the two.

"I only disregard the ones without a brain, Meister..." The other complained, "Those who can't think for themselves. Not like you and Cain-sama. This is not to mention the others of your kind who try and kill me because they are hungry, that is self defense." Dietrich paused, giving an irritated look to his tie. Damn it and he had just gotten it off. Oh well. He looped the tie around the back of his neck, starting to tie it again. "Besides, I can't be blamed for those nor that Count...he was just too foolish to get in our way. Besides, the Crusnik killed him." The human remarked off handedly as he straightened out the tie. Isaak frowned, reaching up to undo the brunette's tie again, dropping it to the floor.

"I didn't tell you to stop undressing, did I?" He asked, gloved-fingers moving on to the buttons of his shirt. He was moving deliberately slow. "Now honestly... Don't tell me there was nothing you could have done. You were too interested in that little girl, weren't you? You should know that living puppets are far from flawless. Having mind of their own is a flaw..." He said as Dietrich helped him along with the buttons, not being able to stop the smile that crossed his face as he brought up the human woman.

"Esther? Ah, yes...but she would make such a good puppet. She always seems to go where I am, and besides, where she goes Crusnik follows." He said as he began to slip off his belt, dropping it to the floor, then helped in slipping off his jacket next. "Are you jealous Meister? I won't bring her up again if you want..." His very voice was smirking. Isaak's eyebrow twitched just a little.

"Maybe I ought to run into them for myself. We don't need her... I could let my shadows have some fun with her while I play with Crusnik a bit, what do you think? One less AX is always in our favor, is it not?" He asked, jerking Dietrich close to him by the rim of his pants, undoing them. It was not wise to upset him at the moment, as his shadows were already creeping out.

"Now, now... That is not nice Meister...She is only a human, cattle like me, but it might break my fragile heart..." Dietrich had to roll his eyes at his own words. There was nothing fragile about his heart. He had paused as he was jerked forward, almost loosing his footing as he gave a soft gasp. "You are upset..."He said simply, almost amused but he hid it well enough. "I'm sorry again Meister...I did not mean to upset you." The Terran remarked as he moved his hands to the rim of his pants, moving them down his legs as Isaak finished unzipping them. The Methuselah smirked.

"You think that I am so petty as to be bothered by something like a passing fancy of yours? Silly boy..." He said, sliding his cool fingers past the rim of Dietrich's boxers and letting them join the rest of his clothing on the floor. "You know very well that I am not a man of base lust and jealousy. As a matter of fact, I share my toys very often... with my daring pets." He said, spinning the now naked young man around by his shoulders and grabbing his hips to pull him back against his fully clothed body. Nails teased to dig into his hips. His shadow-covered demons were close now, close enough to brush Diet's legs, tongues slipping out to tease his legs.

"No sir, I wasn't about to...ahhh!" Dietrich was about to start smarting off again, but as he was turned and he saw the creatures emerge from the shadows he lost what he was originally going to say. The creatures did frighten him, and he knew he should not be ashamed in that. Even the most fierce vampires feared Isaak's demons. Even so, his body arched up against Isaak's, his hands grabbing onto the Magician's wrists, looking back behind him with a startled expression. "S-Sir...what...what are you talking about? You can't be serious. Those things eat people...they eat Terrans like me..." He protested but did not move away from Isaak once. He did trust his master, but even so, he could not hide his fear. "Just tell me you are not going to let them devour me..." Isaak chuckled, nuzzling the side of the shorter one's neck.

"Don't be silly, Dietrich... Just don't let your hands come near their mouthes." He said, holding his hips firmly and enjoying the feel of the other pressed back against him. He could feel his prodigy's pulse rising, and he licked his lips in response. The shadow's tongues began to lick more, bodies brushing his legs like affection starved cats. Teeth brushed here and there, as if they were just itching to bite. Their summoner was much the same. "One thing that I have learned in my life is to choose my interests carefully... There is nothing worse that to devote yourself to the wrong person or cause, and then have it backfire later. I want to make sure that you remember what you are devoted to, Diet. No matter what..." He whispered. The Terran shifted a bit against his master's tight grip, keeping his hands steady, not letting them move at all.

"Of course I remember what I am devoted to..." He took just a moment to clear his throat, his eyes not leaving the creatures that were against his legs, making him rather uneasy. "You have my word Meister... I know where my loyalties lie and I have no intention of betraying those who saved me and brought me this far." He said softly, his head slowly turning his attentions away from the shadows to look at Isaak.

"Then trust me, Dietrich." Isaak said simply, and the shadows became even more oppressive, tongues slipping up along his pale thighs, while others nibbled at the tender skin. Sometimes they felt like hands as well. "And... calm down, or I'm going to have to bite you." He breathed, his own cool tongue slipping out to catch the shell of his prodigy's ear.

"S-Sir..._ahn_..." Dietrich went to talk but was cut short as his skin was licked by the demons, his hands gripping onto Isaak's wrists a bit to calm himself. "Sorry sir...I'll be a good little...Terran." He muttered softly, still managing to keep some of his wit as leaned his head back against Isaak's shoulder, deciding it best to keep his eyes off the shadows below him. He had to show his master that he trusted him, so he wasn't about to mess up.

"That's good, that's good... Because there are a lot of dangerous people like myself in Rozen... and I wouldn't want you playing with the wrong ones. Pawns are numerous and petty, but keep in mind the scary ones, hm?" He said, nuzzling his neck again. "My shadows will not harm you, darling Dietrich... Relax..." He spoke soothingly, releasing his hip with one hand to reach up, petting his hair. "They are as much of me as they are of the shadows..." Sharp teeth grazed his upper thigh, followed by a long cool tongue. "...But if you don't relax, their hunger will grow as well..." Dietrich had given a soft whimper as the cold tongue brushed against his inner thigh, his body giving a shudder as he relaxed.

"Ah...Don't you know...I would only want to play with you, Meister?" He asked calmly now, leaning towards Isaak's touches, his hands at the Magician's wrists loosening a bit, sliding down to Isaak's thighs instead, his fingers lightly gripping at the material as he felt another cold tongue play along his thigh again evicting a soft moan from the human.

"Ah, yes... that's much better." Isaak's tone lowered a little, become a bit huskier. "I knew my little Dietrich could be good if he wanted to..." He kissed his neck, tongue running over a small patch of skin. "I can taste your blood through your skin... or is that the blood of another you've split recently, you naughty thing?" He taunted, and the shadows became less threatening as well. Tongues still licked, however, and their cold, shadowed hands began to feel more, even reaching between where the two were pressed together. "You see? They are a lot like me... they love the way you taste and feel..." He whispered against his skin. Dietrich's face colored as his breathing became more labored, starting into small pants of breath.

"Umn...not_my_ blood, Sir. Must have been from earlier." He paused, his head tilting to the side to allow Isaak more room. "Though you know...I would never deny you if you wanted to feed from me...Meister." He said as his back arched slightly to the cool hands roaming over his backside, his head arching back as he gave another moan from the feeling. "_Ahhhn_...Oh...Meister.." Isaak's hand that had been petting his prodigy's hair moved down. Gloved fingers traced over every small ridge of his ribs, down the graceful curve of his side, and over one angular hip. He stroked the soft material of them over Dietrich's still growing arousal.

"Of course I know... I also know how you would love it if I sank more than just these fangs into that soft, yielding body of yours, darling Diet..." Fangs but brushed over his neck, the hand on the younger one's hip pulling him harder back against him as he ground against his hips, though it did not detour the shadow's hands there as well. His gloved fingers were suddenly joined by a cool, wet tongue. "Careful now... You wouldn't want those teeth of theirs to nip something important, now would you..?" He mused. Dietrich's hands grasped tightly onto Isaak's pants as he was pulled back into his hips, the feeling of the vampire grinding against him not helping as his back arched yet again in response.

"Ngh...no Meister, I would rather not have those teeth cut into me...I ahhh...have seen what they can do to skin.." He muttered softly, having to pause every little while as Isaak continued to tease his arousal. "And...you know I want more then...your fangs inside me...or are you planning on making me beg?" He whimpered softly, his breathing coming in harder pants now.

"Your body is doing all of the begging that I require, my little Terran.." Isaak whispered, lips brushing his ear. "My ego is not so small as to need to hear you beg for me... but if you'd like to give it a go, I would not mind." He chuckled, letting the shadows do as they wished now. They groped, licked, nibbled, and rubbed with their cold surfaces, finally daring to prod with their fingers and tongues at the other's entrance, as others licked around their master's fingers on the young Terran's cock. "They really like you, Dietrich..." He breathed. The Terran whimpered and gasped, his knees feeling shaky as the shadows molested and teased him. He shut his eyes tightly for a brief moment.

"_Meister_..._ahhh_!" Dietrich gasped as he felt the cold fingers and tongue prod against his entrance, his hips arching back against Isaak in response. His head lowered a bit, soft pleas and whimpers passing his lips with every other breath. This was torture for the human, being teased like that, being at the mercy of someone else's strings for a change, it was driving him insane.

"It must be hard for you, Diet... To be played like this..." The Methuselah said as if plucking the thought from his prodigy's mind. "You are my puppet. Pulled along, bound by the very unbreakable strings of my hair, you submit to my will to fulfill Cain-sama's bidding... But you don't resent me, do you?" He chuckled, wrapping his hand around him now, to stroke him slowly. "No, not my precious little Dietrich, whom I bought up myself... Not me, who gives you so many wonderful toys to play with, and trusts you with important secrets and missions... And for you, I make my only exceptions. If you want something, dear, you'd better tell me... or my demons are going to have their way with you, each and every one." His voice was oh so soft in his ear. Indeed, there were about two fingers, and one slick tongue that had already slipped inside of the writhing teen's body.

"_Ahhh_!...Ngh..._ha_..._ha_...!" Dietrich's body moved as the shadows slipped inside him, his hips moving in response purely on reflex. Oh, out of all the people to tease him, to taunt him and pleasure him, Isaak was the best hands down. He could take him to heaven one moment then drag him to hell the next, and it was for this very reason Dietrich could never resent and never forsake his teacher." ...N-Nehmen sie mich... Meister..b-behaupten mich! ..I want to feel you inside me...close to me. T-to claim every bit of me...make me your darling puppet...yours alone.." The human begged softly, his face holding an irreplaceable look of wanting on it, full lips pouting and red from the many times he had to bite his bottom lip to stifle a moan or cry.

"Such a pretty puppet, meine wenig leibe..." Isaak said with a smile, letting go of his hip. The shadows pulled away from the Terran, licking their lips still. The Magician pulled away too, walking over to his chair and sitting down. He pulled out a cigarillo, lighting it swiftly and blowing out the sweet-smelling smoke before he licked his lips, beholding the youthful, naked, needing body before him. Spread his legs invitingly, holding out his free hand. "Let's see just how much you want me, precious... And if you slack, my demons will resume their business..." Dietrich watched as the shadows all but faded away and he took the offered hand as he approached Isaak. Oh, so he wanted to tease him now did he? Dietrich could play at that game just as well.

"Of course Meister...I won't disappoint you." He purred as he leaned in, his lips gently brushing the vampire's ear, Isaak lifting his head slightly. His hands made their way down Isaak's clothed chest down to his stomach as he slowly got to his knees before the Magician. The Methuselah watched as he moved down on him, taking a slow drag from his cigarillo. He positioned himself between the other's legs, his face leaning in towards the other's crotch. Dietrich's hands rested at the inner thighs of Isaak's legs, his lips brushing over his confined arousal as his right hand moved up Isaak's thigh, which seemed tense already, fingers digging in slightly. Really, the dark-haired man could probably get off on teasing people alone. Diet's teeth found the zipper to the vampire's pants and he bit at the metal tab, his eyes looking up to Isaak as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

At the feel of those supple lips over his clothed arousal Isaak nearly groaned, but he bit the end of the cigar lightly to stifle it. He met Dietrich's eyes as the other unzipped his pants with his teeth, grinning. "Mmm, very nice touch, darling..." He purred, licking his lips as he watched. Dietrich gave only a smile as his hand that had been teasing the other's thigh came over and reached between the fabric of his master's pants as his fingers wrapped around his arousal, freeing it from it's confinement. The human gave a small smile as he looked to Isaak.

"Hard from just teasing me... My, my...what a voyeur you are.." He teased softly before his eyes lowered. As did his head, those pretty lips parting as his pink tongue slipped out, running along the underside of his master's length, swirling his tongue over the tip.

"Ah, just who are you to tal..._Ohh_... That's lovely, darling.." Isaak let himself be cut off, reaching out with his gloved fingers to tangle them in the unruly brunette hair. "Mmm... you are... the same. Don't forget... It's what I taught you. Watching is safe, after all... So you just watch that girl... Don't complicate things, mm?" He said, breathing increasing a little as he took another slow drag of his cigar.

"Of course Sir...I wouldn't dream of complicating things..." Was Dietrich's only response as his lips sealed over the tip of the other's erection. His mouth pushing down to take half of Isaak's length into his hot, wet mouth, eyes shutting as his tongue played over the top again. So, all he could do was sit back and watch Esther? Alright, he supposed that he could do that for now. After all, he could have more fun that way. The Terran smirked inwardly as his mouth pulled back a bit, humming softly to send a vibration down the magician's length. Isaak held his cigar to the side, fingers tugging and petting at Dietrich's hair slowly as the other sucked him. His eyes were half-closed, but he refused not to watch him. Such a lovely, smart boy, on his knees before him like this. He did however raise up a few demons again, which Dietrich only knew because their tongues were on his smooth thighs and backside suddenly. Long and wet, they traveled every crevice and curve, and as Isaak gave in to a moan when the boy hummed, he was sure that his puppet was moaning too. The free hand at Isaak's thigh gripped as Dietrich felt the cold shadows against his thighs, not having even a moment to look down before he felt the slick presence slip inside of his body, his back arching in response, a soft gasp coming from his throat.

"F... focus, wenig leibe.." He told him, as one demon slipped its tongue inside of the pretty boy, and another wrapped its around his arousal. "Pay attention... to me... while they pay attention... to you." A soft blush crossed the human's face, keeping his composure and not moving his hips like he wanted to. No, he had to focus on his master. His hand trembled as he shut his eyes, taking Isaak into his mouth again, pressing him against the roof of his mouth while his tongue ran along the underside and he pulled back, his teeth gently dragging across the top of the Magician's arousal, humming softly as he repeated the action again, this time giving a suck onto the vampire's tip as he pulled back a second time.

"_Ahh_... Oh, _yes_ Dietrich... that's it..." The Magician groaned, setting his barely touched cigarillo onto the ashtray as he spread his legs a bit wider, licking his lips. Oh but his little prodigy was good at this... Who ever thought the selfish little boy would grow up to be so eager to please? "Mm, yes... Such a good boy.." Isaak rubbed at Dietrich's scalp as the demon shoved its long tongue deeper, squirming about inside of the brunette. The other shadow's tongue squeezed a bit on the boy's length, keeping his arousal safely in check. It wouldn't do to have him coming from this, after all. The human gave a muffled cry as the shadows teased him this way. "Ah, _harder_, Diet. Suck _harder_." Isaak demanded, biting his lower lip gently as he watched with hooded eyes. The Puppeteer's hand at Isaak's thigh grabbed tightly, almost painfully as he denied himself the pleasure of moving his hips back to the invading presence to impale himself further. Instead he followed his teacher's orders, his mouth sucking against Isaak in a steady pace now, his head bobbing slightly as his tongue continued to lap and tease his master's arousal as well. He wanted him to come, he was using almost very trick he knew to make his master happy, to show him just how far he was willing to go to earn his teacher's 'favor'.

Isaak panted, giving small and honest groans of pleasure as his precious prodigy worked on him, watching as the boy battled with his own building and yet denied pleasure. He let this continue for a while, until he felt his own need surging. Fingers tightened in Dietrich's hair, pulling his head back swiftly, the brunette giving a low groan, pink and swollen lips slack for a moment as he gasped for air, licking them slowly. "Ah..._ha_... alright..." Isaak breathed, easing into a smile. "Now, precious... I want you to get in my lap, and please us both..." He said, letting his shadow-demons pull back and fade once again, earning a whimper from the Terran. Dietrich got to his feet slowly, having to use the chair to help himself up. Without hesitation he crawled onto the vampire's lap, straddling him as he gave a devious smile to Isaak. The Methuselah watched his pretty student climb onto his lap, as eager as a child about to be told an interesting story, with a detached amusement. He rest one hand on the youth's hip, thumb stroking it affectionately.

"_Umnn_...as you wish..." He panted heavily as he reached between them, taking hold of Isaak's erect length and positioning himself over it. Shutting those pretty hazel eyes, he slowly lowered his body, taking Isaak in gradually and hissing as his body tightened around the magician's cock, but he didn't hesitate.

"Ah..." Isaak's expression changed just a little as the other began to sit back on him, and he felt the tight heat constricting around his throbbing member. Once he had gotten the length half way inside him, Diet sat up straight, his hands resting on either arm of the chair as he sat back swiftly, taking the rest of the length into him all at once. Dietrich shuddered and gave a loud gasp, his body tensing and adjusting.

"Nnn..." Isaak's breath which had never fully settled from being sucked off was retuning in full, brows knitting as he let his eyes flutter, nearly closing. Dietrich's expression of pain and pleasure was simply divine, and nothing was ever quite like it. He braced himself when the boy grabbed the armrests, crying out as his student an lover gasped as he sat back on him. Oh, that tight heat was heavenly... "Ah..nn, Diet..._rich_..." He licked his lips, thumb rubbing his hip again. "Wo...wonderful..." He whispered as Dietrich's body arched, his hips rocking slightly as his head tilted back, a pleasured moan passing his parted lips. His hands gripping the sides of the chair and he didn't give Isaak, nor himself, much time to cope before he raised his hips up. His head lowered as he met Isaak's eyes. "Gefalle ich ..ihnen Meister?" He asked almost sarcastically as he pushed himself back again, impaling himself fully with Isaak's erection, his face and eyes clouded in a sheen of lust. He pulled back again, starting a steady rhythm with his trusts, his body loosening as he pulled out, tensing when he took Isaak back inside him again, causing the teen to shiver and moan.

"Nn, ja..mein hübsche... marionette." Fingers gripped his hip as the young, nubile body yielded to ride his lap, licking his pale lips briefly. Oh but by the gods, did he. Such a pretty, loyal boy, this human... So warm, tender, and soft. He wouldn't give the boy up for anything, and he just hoped he would never have to. It was all he could do to keep him within his master's, their master's interest. He didn't want Cain to think badly of his puppet because of his silly infatuation with the girl. Humans will be humans, he thought. But it was enough for him to allow a human amongst vampires so far. "Sie fühlen... wundervoll.." He panted, and he pulled Dietrich's hips down hard when the teen raised up, a smirk playing on his lips.

The human shuddered as he was pulled down hard onto Isaak's hips, causing him to loose his concentration as his face lit up in a pained yet extremely orgasmic expression. "_Ahn_! I-_Isaak_!" He gasped, one of his hands reaching out to grip the back rest of the chair to the right of Isaak's head, the other hand shakily clinging to the chair's arm rest. He groaned softly as he raised his hips again, lips parted and pouting as he tried to get back to his pace, speeding it up just a bit, but not before he felt Isaak pull him back down again, making his body tighten and shudder as Isaak's tip hit hard against his prostate, making him see stars behind his eyes.. "Like... _ah!_... Like that...! P-pull me down...e-each time.._oh_!" Dietrich begged softly as he began again.

Isaak gave his own low groan as Dietrich picked up pace, his eyes clouded with an almost frenzied lust. He wanted blood, and badly, but he couldn't do that just now. He took that hunger out on his young student, doing just as the boy said and pulling him down each time, letting his other hand join in as he now gripped both sides of his narrow hips. "Ah, Diet... You're a shameless... little puppet!" Wet his lips with his tongue again, fangs aching. "_Mein gott_.. You're_tight_... and hot...! I want... to _taste_..." One hand shot up, seizing the back of the boy's head and yanking him forward. Dietrich gasped, giving a low groan as he was pulled forward, knowing what Isaak wanted. That sound in his voice, that hungry look on his face, Dietrich was all too familiar with that having seen his master like that before. "Touch yourself." He demanded, just before his fangs sunk deeply into the brunette's neck. His right hand still pulled the teen down to meet each thrust, the reason he could not spare it to bring the boy off.

The Puppeteer didn't need to be told twice as his hand removed itself from the back of the chair and reached between their close bodies, starting to stroke himself in time with his rough thrusts. He could not help but tense as he was bitten, his hand at the arm rest gripping tightly as he gave a soft cry. "I...Isaak...I..._ I'm close_...!" He warned the other as he felt the slight bit of precum on his finger tips. And now with Isaak biting into his skin, it sent a second rush over his body, the feeling of being fed on was nearly orgasmic in itself, and it took a lot from Dietrich for him to hold out for a few more minutes. Isaak sucked hard on the small wounds, feeling his prodigy's pulse race with each move, relishing the sweet font of blood that was rolling over his tongue. The Terran gave a soft whimper as Isaak drank from him, the feeling sending a blush over his cheeks as he continued to fuck himself upon the other's arousal, holding out. Isaak swallowed slowly, careful to mind his own furious lust for blood, knowing Dietrich was near his peak. His tongue swept over the punctures swiftly as he pulled back, hearing his student whimper. The very taste was enough to give him the last edge he needed, and he cried out as he let his body surrender to it all, body tense as he spilled his seed deep into his student's body.

Within the last few thrusts that Isaak came, Dietrich felt himself be pulled down a final time, his own orgasm assaulting his body as he gave a loud cry, spilling his release against the vampire's clothed chest and stomach before he leaned over, resting his head against Isaak's shoulder. The boy panted hard, his hand releasing itself from the arm rest as they moved about Isaak's sides, slipping around his back, holding onto him as he rode out the last few waves of his orgasm. Isaak smiled as he gently lapped at the still trickling blood on his students neck. He rubbed at the boy's hips now, which were likely sore from his powerful gripping earlier. His breathing slowed gradually, eyes half-open as he let the other rest against him.

"Mm, you're such a good boy, my Dietrich... Always so eager for my fangs or my cock, aren't you precious?" He whispered into his ear. Dietrich gave a slow lazy smile as he titled his head up to look to the vampire.

"Mmn...yes. I'm only eager because they belong to you...Isaak." He replied softly and lowered his head back down onto the other's shoulder, letting his breath catch back up with him before he even thought about moving. "Ah...but also because of them..I am going to be sore in two places..."

"And you'll love every moment of making a show of it, you brat." The Magician said with a smirk, hand moving to rub at his puppet's lower back. "Surviving my affection alone is something to be proud of, after all... And you are not exactly weak yourself. You wouldn't be here if you were. But I meant my words, boy... Mind yourself with the others, and restrict yourself to watching the humans, will you?"

"Yes, sir." For now, at least. Isaak seemed satisfied with the response, nuzzling the Terran's neck.

"Then let's get you cleaned up, and get some rest... The sun is about to rise, and I have work to do tomorrow." Tomorrow night, that was. His day.

"Mnn... In a moment, please Meister." Dietrich begged quietly, eyes closing as he rest against the powerful Methuselah. "Just a moment." He said again, giving a sigh. His body was fully worn out, and now a bit anemic to boot. Isaak merely smiled, petting his prodigy's short hair.

"Spoiled..." He accused, and the Terran only nuzzled harder. "...Fine." He relented with a small sigh. With the sun so close to rising, he himself was quite tired as well, even though the blood he had taken from the other had given him a small burst of energy. He had about enough to get them both to bed when his spoiled student decided he could be moved. Ugh, if anyone could see him now. The powerful Panzer Magier at the whim of this young Terran. Well, he supposed it was mutual... And so he waited for his student and lover to gather the energy to speak up. "Sometime before the sun rises, if you are so kind." He muttered, and Dietrich gave a chuckle.

"Alright, Meister... Let's go." The brunette mumbled at last. And so the moved from the Magician's office to his bedroom, where they would both sleep away their exhaustion. Until tomorrow night where, after work, they could do it all over again.


End file.
